The prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,928, provided a pair of clock timers each having a disc for supporting a plurality of relay actuators in a spaced relationship to one another which couples power from a suitable source to the water heater via a seasonal thermostatic switch. On one of the discs the actuators are spaced for summer load conditions so that power to the water heater is inhibited when summer power demand is greatest; and on the other disc the actuators are spaced for winter load conditions so that power to the water heater is inhibited for a time when winter power demand is greatest.